Dragonfire
by The TimeKeeper's Screwdriver
Summary: A young girl is found with no memory. Bruce Wayne takes her in, but she does not patrol with Batman. Then when M'Gann is introduced to the team, so is another young woman, Dragonfire. Who is this hero with no known mentor? Where did Batman find her?
1. 1: Who am I?

**I know. I'm horrible. Why start another story when I already have two others? The simple truth is that I read TONS of fanfiction for one show/movie/book, and I'm inspired to write myself into it, then when I run out of fics to read, my motivation to write disappears. I'm not abandoning any of my storys, just writing for them when I am inspired instead of forcing out crappy writing because I feel obligated. Any way...**

 **Disclaimer:If I owned Young Justice, there would NOT be a five year gap, or at least there would be some amazing episodes with Jason Todd.**

* * *

"Who is she?" A young voice invaded the darkness surounding me.  
"I don't know." A gruff voice answered, pulling me further from the dark. "I'm going to pull on a few strings, it looks like Bruce Wayne will be gaining another Ward." Ther was a faint squeak, and I couldn't take it any more. I opened my eyes. The world was blurry, but I made out two figures. One was black as night, and stock still. The other was bouncing excitedly, and looked like a traffic light. Red, yellow, and green. "Wha...what? What is going on?" I finally managed to mumble out. The black blur spoke in the gruff voice from earlier. "Who are you?"  
"I don't...knoow. Who'rrre yooou?" I slurred, then the blackness returned and I fainted.

When I regained conciousness, I was pleased to find my vision returned to normal. I was lying in a hospital bed, and there was a man sitting beside me. Seeing I was awake, he spoke. "Hello, I'm Bruce Wayne. You're going to be coming home with me. The hospital can't find your records, so we don't know your name, do you?" My brain scrambled to think what was my name? But came up blank. "I don't know. I don't remember anything before this room. Can I pick my new name?" Bruce smiled kindly.  
"Of course, it will go on the adoption papers." One of the nurses brought me a baby name book, and I skimmed over the pages. I didn't have to look very far before I found it. The name for me. Aria.  
Aside from the memory loss, I was in perfect health, so Bruce signed me out and we headed for his Manor. As soon as we arrived we were met at the door by the Butler, Alfred. "Miss Aria, so very nice to meet you. I've prepared you room across the hall from Master Richard, and two doors down from Master Bruce. Is there anything in particular you would like for supper?" I shook my head. "Anything is fine, Alfred. Um, where is Richard?" Bruce chuckled.  
"Only Alfred calls him Richard, everyone else calls him Dick. You go with Alfred and see your room, and I'll find him." I nodded, taking in the room for the first time. There was a massive staircase that Alfred led me up, into a long hallway. He pointed to the first door we came to, saying, "This is Master Bruce's room," then we went two doors down, "And this is Master Richard's over here is your room Miss Aria." He opened my door and stepped back. It was HUGE! The ceilings were vaulted with exposed rafters, there was a bay window and a reading nook, with an attached bathroom, and an enormous walk-in closet.  
Alfred spoke from the doorway. "Tomorrow we will go into town to the mall and buy you some clothing and other necessitys. Will this be satisfactory?" I turned around to face him as Bruce appeared in the doorway with a young boy trailing behind him. "More than! This is amazing. Thank you very much. This day has been very asterous."  
"Asterous, Miss Aria?" Alfred looked confused.  
"The opposite of disasterous. Instead of things going wrong, they go right. Or left, now that I think about it."  
Bruce smiled. "You and Dick are going to get along just fine." I turned my attention to the boy in the doorway.  
"Hi, I'm Aria. I guess I'm going to be your sister. I hope that's okay."  
He grinned. "Yeah, totally asterous. I'm Dick Grayson. Do you like Superheroes?" Bruce gave him an almost imperceptable nudge. I just smiled sadly. "I don't know. I don't remember anything before waking up in the hospital two days ago. Who is your favorite?" The two of us plopped on my bed as Bruce and Alfred "Snuck Out".  
"Well I like Batman, but there's also Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Arrow, Black Canary, the Flash, and a whole lot more. Some of them even have sidekicks. Batman has Robin, GA has Speedy, the Flash just got Kid Flash..." And that was the beginning of our beautiful friendship.

* * *

 **So? Good? Bad? Ugly? Please leave a review if you read, It's not that hard.**


	2. 2: Who is She?

**Okay, I'm switching from First Person to Third Person. It should stay Third Person the rest of the story, but if I slip up, feel free to let my know, as I have no beta.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own nothing, just Aria.**

* * *

Over the next year, I learned the secret. Really it only took two days with Dick and Dad (Bruce). They thought they were soo sneaky, ha! My dad is Batman. My brother is Robin. Alfred is...Alfred. Daddy wasn't going to tell me, ever. Although when I found one of the many ways down to the Batcave he claimed he was just seeing how long it would take before I figured it out. I convinced him after DAYS of begging to train me, but he refused to let me patrol. I also spent my Saturdays on the Watchtower, not that I ever told Dick about it, training with Martian Manhunter. He was teaching me to block telepaths from my thoughts. Dick just thought I was out with friends, not that I have many. The only other League member to be aware of my training was Superman. I view him as an uncle, and tell him everything. Then, the day came. THE day. Batman promised I would be there, but then there was a stupid test that came up at school. I had no idea the mess my brother would make.

Third Person POV:  
Batman explained how things were going to be, the Team would follow orders. Then he turned. "The six of you will be that team." Kid Flash grinned. "Sweet! wait, six?" Batman turned, and out of the shadows, like some horror movie, came... Two girls. "This is Miss Martian, Manhunter's neice, and this is Dragonfire. Your new team mates." Miss Martian waved shyly, while Dragonfire cocked her head to the side. "H-hi." Miss Martian stuttered. Robin turned and hollered, "Hey Superboy! Come meet Miss M and Fire." Dragonfire, or Fire, grinned. "It's whelming to meet you guys." She had a faint irish lilt to her voice. Kid Flash elbowed Robin, "She speaks your language!" While Miss M's tshirt faded to black. She managed to tell Superboy she liked his Tshirt, and Auqalad smiled. "Today is the day."

Fire left early, and KF soon followed. After another hour, Batman simply said, "Robin." and the two of them left. As soon as they appeared in the Batcave, Robin was pounced upon by Aria. "What did he say? Did you get grounded for life? Are you going to mysteriously vanish in the night?" She had heard of the unauthorized mission into Cadmus. Robin chuckled. "Woah, Ri. I'm not going to dissappear. In fact, Batman has the four of us plus two girls working as an undercover ops team."  
"What? Daddy!" She turned to Batman, who was removing his cowl. "You won't let me patrol with you, but he gets to lead a team?!" Robin put his hands in the air. "Woah again, get traught, Ri. Nobody said I was the leader." Although he sent a glance at Bruce, just missing the wink he shot Aria.  
"WhatEVER. You're obviously going to lead, maybe not today, but eventually. I'm going up to see if Alfred is done with the cookies yet." And Aria flounced up the stairs, leaving a confused Dick and a chuckling Bruce.

* * *

 **Review PLEASE!**


	3. 3: Quite the Flirt

**I'm _baaack!_ The usual, I don't own anything but Dragonfire and Aria.**

* * *

Aria wished Dick good luck as he and Wally ran through the zeta tube.  
"Did you ask him?"

"What did he say?" Their words came out in a garbled rush. Aqualad turned from a screen. "He is arriving now." Kid Flash shrugged.

"Well then what are we _waiting_ for?" He turned to jog off when Superboy stopped him. "Dragonfire is not here yet." _Recognized: Dragonfire B06_. The zeta tube announced her arrival.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Kid Flash sped over to throw an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey, beautiful. We were about to ask RT if he had a mission for us." Dragonfire snorted. "Um, hate to break it to ya handsome, but _Bats_ is in charge of handing out missions, he would only have Tornado give us a mission if Bats himself was out of commission, which we all know is never going to happen. He would probably come back to life just to spite someone if he were to die." But she followed them to the hanger door anyway. They caught Tornado just he landed. "Greetings. Is there a reason you intercept me outside of the cave?" He asked. Aqualad glanced at her before stating, "We hoped you had a mission for us."

"Mission assignments are Batman's responsibility." He stated. Dragonfire smirked.

" _I told you_."

"But it's been over a week an-" Robin began, only to be cut off.

"You will be tested soon enough. For the time being, simply enjoy each others company." Dragonfire snorted as Aqualad protested, "This team is _not_ a social club."

"No," Tornado agreed, "But I am told social interaction is an important team building exercise. Perhaps you can keep yourselves busy by familiarizing yourselves with the cave." Then he left.

" _Keep BUSY?!_ " Kid Flash scoffed.

Robin snorted himself. "Does he think we're falling for this?" He muttered. Miss Martian exclaimed, "Ooh, I'll find out!" She sighed in discouragement as the computer spit out, _Recognized: Red Tornado 16_. "I'm sorry, I forgot he's a machine. Inorganic. My telepathy doesn't work on him." Kid Flash smiled at her.

"Nice try though. So... You know what I'm thinking right now?"

Dragonfire snorted slightly. "We _all_ know what your thinking right now, handsome." She caught Robin's frown at her flirting, and stifled a giggle. " _Aww_ , you're handsome too, Feather Boy."

Aqualad sighed. "And now we tour the clubhouse."

"Well Superboy and I live here, we can play tour guides." Miss Martian announced. Superboy grunted. "Don't look at me." But he glanced at Dragonfire slightly. Kid Flash spoke as she opened her mouth.  
"We _won't_. A private tour sounds much more fun."  
Robin jabbed him in the ribs. "She never said private." Causing Aqualad to sigh.  
"Team building. We _all_ go."


End file.
